1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type element cleaner and more particularly to a type element cleaner for removable type elements used on information processing printers and office typewriters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Type elements require periodic cleaning to insure that the print characters produce consistently sharp and clear impressions. This is true whether the type element is a typewriter slug, selectric ball, thimble or daisy wheel.
Traditionally these type elements have been cleaned manually by means of a cleaning putty or the like. This method of cleaning is extremely messy and inconvenient. In an attempt to simplify the cleaning procedure, systems have been introduced in which the type element is first immersed in a solvent or detergent bath, and dirt and ink is then removed by means of a brush or sponge. Such prior art type element cleaners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,933 to Aja et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,167 to Swartout, both of which disclose methods for cleaning selectric ball type elements by immersion in a solvent or detergent bath. Because of their use of a solvent bath, these prior art cleaning systems are inconvenient, messy and very inefficient. As a result type elements are not cleaned as often as they should be.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and practical way to clean the type elements available on most of today's information processing printers and typewriters.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a type element cleaner which does not require the type element to be submerged in a bath of cleaning fluid.